The present invention relates to an optical recording disc and, particularly, to an optical recording disc which can record data therein and reproduce data therefrom even in the case where the lengths of a recording mark and a blank region between neighboring recording marks which constitute the data are shorter than the resolution limit and whose storage capacity can be markedly increased.